Rogue's Sister, Part 3
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: The Final Stand, the final installment. With Mutants and humans at the verge of war, can Paige and her family save the world one more time? Logan/OC Wolverine/OC
1. Moving On

**A/N – I realize ther are different spellings for Peter's name, but on the cast list it's Peter, so that's how I am going to spell it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men. I really want to, but I don't.**

* * *

After my talk with the professor, I found myself opening up more and more, especially to Logan and, surprisingly, Kurt, who became one of my best friends.

"Morning Professor" I greeted softly as I felt the familiar presence behind where I knelt on the grass. I was perched I front of a solid white gravestone labeled _Jean Summers_. It was odd for me to think of Jean as a Summer and not Grey, as she had been introduced, though I knew that she and Scott were married.

"How are you?" he asked gently. I knew that he was worried about me, everyone was to some degree. After all, it was my fault Jean was dead.

"It's hard. I know how Jean felt about me. I feel like I took over her life, and then suddenly she's gone and I feel like it's my fault. I feel like I'm parasite that took everything that belonged to Jean Grey until there was nothing left of her" I explained, staring at the engraved name.

The Professor sighed. "It's not your fault, my dear. You did not take Scott from her, and Logan was not hers to have at all. And she could never have taken all of the children under her wing as you have" he comforted, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I felt like a little girl whenever the Professor was around, as if at any moment he would pull me onto his lap like my father had when I was young. In a way, the Professor was my father, the best father I had ever known. He excepted every part of me, even the parts that were hard to understand or control. And that was another thing I felt like I had stolen from Jean: her relationship with the Professor.

"My dear, my heart I not so small that I cannot love more than one as my own." The Professor said, sensing or reading, my thoughts. I sighed and grabbed the hand on my shoulder with one of my own. "I don't know what I would do without you, Professor. You truly are like a father to me" I told him honestly, tears running down my cheeks softly.

"And you are a daughter to me, Paige. In fact, I was going to ask you, if you would become my heir" I froze at the meaning of his words. "Really?" I breathed. The Professor nodded. "Would you like to become an Xavier, Paige?" I nodded, hand over my mouth in shock.

"Now, I believe you have a sister looking for you, a class to teach, and Logan pacing. I do believe that's never a good sign" The professor and I both chuckled, knowing that a nervous Logan was unusual and not good for anyone that crossed his path.

I slowly stood and started heading back to the manor to find Rogue and Logan. "Paige" I turn to look back at the Professor. "You had expressed an interest in becoming an official X-Man. Have you thought of a name for yourself?" he asked.

"Actually, the kids came up with it" I grinned.

"Goddess"


	2. Weather

Everything was in ruins. The sentinel was blasting at us and the team had scattered. Peter, also called Colossus, grabbed Rogue and I, using his mutation to cover himself, Rogue, and I in metal just as some shrapnel his us. After the metal was removed, I saw Logan standing there as if nothing was happening, just as a huge explosion went off behind him.

"Whole world going to Hell, you just going to sit there? Let's go." I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for him to help me up as we got back into the game.

As we were running I saw bobby and Kitty. I glared. Bobby was toying with Rogue's heart, and it was pissing me off. So, as Logan was trying to light his cigar off of some car on fire, and marched up to the couple and slapped Bobby on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried, flinching.

"Man up, get a clue, and concentrate" I ordered, completely ignoring Kitty, who I usually liked, before storming back towards everyone else, leaving a confused Bobby and guilty Kitty behind me.

"It's getting closer" Rogue called as we could see the optics of the sentinel. "Come on, let's keep moving" Storm called. No one moved. I saw Logan smirk and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Tinman" I was extremely glad that Peter didn't mind Logan's derogatory nicknames, and that he and Logan and I actually got along well, because Peter could beat the crap out of Logan if he wanted to. Or he could at least hold his own against Logan. "Come here"

Peter grinned and ran over to Logan. "How's your throwing arm?" Logan asked, extending his claws. "Logan, we work as a team" Storm called fruitlessly. "Good luck with that. Throw me" he told Peter. "Now"

"Damn it Logan, don't do this!" Storm yelled, but it was too late for her.

"Enough!"

Logan topped moving in mid-air and everyone else found that their feet were stuck to the ground. They all looked up and saw me, because I was in the air, hand out, stopping everyone. "Sorry Storm, but I think it's time this session was over" She nodded sadly at me and I used my powers to turn the sentinel to dust before dropping Logan unceremoniously to the ground, not being gentle at all.

Storm shook her head as everything in the danger Room disappeared and everyone headed out. "Class dismissed" she sighed. I shook my head at Logan as he gave me a _what did I do? _look.

"What the Hell was that?' I hissed at him, making sure everyone else was in front of us as we argued.

"Danger Room session" Logan stated flatly.

"You know what I mean, Logan. I love you, but if you keep this crap up we won't be teaching these kids anything, and they'll die out there!" My voice had gotten slightly louder. Logan looked a little sheepish, and I sighed.

"Look, I get that it worked out for the best right now, but you need to realize that you are keeping us from teaching these kids skills they need to protect themselves. Not everyone is made of indestructible metal like you and Peter, and nobody else can come back to life like you can. We die"

I hated making Logan feel guilty, but he needed to realize that things were getting serious.

Logan dropped his angry expression and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry" I smiled at the rare apology. Logan never apologized to people, but it seemed like I was an exception to that rule. "You look tired" he told me, locking his arms around me and kissing me quickly on the nose.

"I took over most of Jean's classes, as well as expanding my own, and I've been working with the Professor" I told him, yawning. It felt like I wasn't getting enough sleep anymore, but it was worth it.

"You need to take a nap. Get some rest. I'm sure Chuck would agree with me" Logan said, releasing me and guiding me to the elevator with one hand at the small of my back.

"I will get some rest, eventually. If it makes you feel any better, I don't have any more classes today. After I check on Scott I'll take a nap" I promised. Logan growled slightly. "Why are you so protective of scooter?" he asked as the elevator doors closed.

"I kinda feel like it's my fault Jean's gone. He would still have his wife if I hadn't let her keep me in the jet" I told him. Logan growled again. "Jean's death was not your fault, no matter what anyone says" he told me firmly.

"I know. But knowing and feeling are two different things. I'm working on it" I told him, pulling away as the elevator doors opened again. 'check on rogue, please? I think she and Bobby are hitting a rough patch, and I'm worried about her" Logan nodded and I kissed him before walking away.

"Love you" he called out loudly from down the hall, making everyone look at us and making me blush. "Love you too I called.

"Scott?" I called, knocking softly on his door. I opened it slowly. "Can I come in"

"Sure" I heard him say, almost so softly I didn't hear it at all. I stepped all the way into his room and saw him hunched over on his bed. "Oh Scott. I wish I could make you feel better" I sighed, a few tears running down my face at the sight of the broken man. I wrapped an arm around him and Scoot laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for blaming you" Scoot apologized softly, referring to the first two months after Jean's death when he placed all the blame on me. I had almost killed myself from grief and guilt. I would have if it weren't for Kurt. He had spent an hour every day sitting with me, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting there. It had really helped. I missed him, but he had gone off to find him family from the Munich Circus before he had been taken.

"I don't blame you. I still blame myself a bit" I told him. Scott looked up and peered at my face. "You look tired" he told me, making me laugh a little. "What?"

"You and Logan. He said that to me not ten minutes ago. I already promised after I visited you I was going to go take a nap. Is that alright with you, Mr. I'm-in-control?" we both chuckled softly at the nickname. "Go" he said, pushing me softly away from him. "Go take a nap. I hope you feel better, Paige"

"Same" I told him before leaving his room quietly. I had a feeling I wouldn't see Scott again for a while.

It was a short walk back to my room and the only thing I did before sliding under the covers was slip out of my X-Men uniform and into some comfortable sweats. Then I was in a deep sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

_When an individual acquired great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be used for the greater good or will it be used for personal or destructive ends? Now this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For Psychics this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our powers and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?_

The Professor remembered why he had originally written this speech, after hearing Paige's and Jean's concerns about their powers. He could feel Paige slumbering, the first deep sleep she had in a long time, and found himself thankful that he had convinced Logan to stick around and help.

The Professor looked to see the weather changing. Storm had been a slight problem lately. The usually down-to-earth woman was no longer so patient and kind and caring, but angry and impatient. Charles was saddened by the changes in his original students. He felt rather lonely, surrounded by so much death and destruction and anger. But, as Ororo wheeled him into his office, he found a dear friend that had not changed waiting for him.

"Hank!"

The giant blue man turned and smiled. "Ororo! Charles!" Ororo ran up and gave the man a hug. "I love what you've done with your hair!" she raved, pulling back. "You too" he told her, making the somber woman smile.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice" Hank smiled at his old friend as he shook his hand.

"Henry, you are always welcome here. You're a part of this place" Charles assured him. "I have news" Hank said gravely, the cheerful atmosphere gone.

"Is it Erik?" Charles asked fearfully.

"No, though we have been making progress on that front. Mystique was recently apprehended" Hank explained. "Who's the furball?" the three turned to see Logan leaning against the doorframe.

"Hank McCoy. Secretary of Mutant Affairs" Hank replied stiffly, not entirely sure how to react to the man.

"Right, right, a secretary. Nice suit" Logan looked the mutant up and down as he walked to Charles' side. "Henry, this is Logan. He's-"

"Wolverine" Hank interrupted. "I hear your quiet an animal, though recently tamed" Hank smirked. Logan arches his eyebrows. "Look who's talking" he purposefully left out Paige. "You know Magneto's going to come get Mystique, right?" Ororo told the group, changing the subject.

"Magneto's not the problem. At least, not our most pressing one" Hank said gravely. "A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody. A way to surpass the mutant x-gene"

"Suppress?" Logan asked.

"Permanently" Hank explained. "They're calling it a cure"

"Well that's ridiculous" Ororo said angrily. 'You can't cure being a mutant" Hank shook his head. "Well, scientifically speaking-" But Ororo wouldn't let him finish. "Since when did we become a disease?"

"Storm" Charles interrupted her. "They're announcing it now"

* * *

After watching announcement, they all sat around. "Who would want this cure?" Ororo asked angrily. "I mean what kind of coward would take it just to fit in?"

"Is it cowardice to save oneself from persecution?" Hank asked her sincerely. "Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture"

Charles and Logan both laughed, and filed that line away in their mind to tell Paige later. "Well, for all we know, the government helped cook this up" Logan spat. Hank turned on him. "I can assure you the government had nothing to do with this"

Logan's eyebrows arched again. "I've heard that before" He told the mutant, remembering the attack on the school, and what they had lost because of it.

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws" Hanks statement would have had more of an impact if Logan didn't know that he had lives for a very, _very_ long time, even if he didn't have his memories. "Did he just call me boy?"

That conversation stopped when Rogue walking into the Professor's office. "Is it true?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice. "They can cure us?"

Charles reluctantly answered, "Yes Rogue, it appears to be true."

"No, Professor" Ororo said sincerely. "They can't cure us. You wanna know why. Cause there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you, or any of us for that matter"

Suddenly, Paige came running in, still in sweats, her expression frantic. "Professor!" She cried, almost collapsing if it weren't for Logan, who had quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Professor, did you feel it?" It seemed like Paige was possessed. "Paige? Honey, what's wrong?" Logan asked her, pushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were clouded over.

"Professor, did you feel it. Please, tell me you felt it. It was…it was… it was horrible. So much power. Tell me you felt it. Professor, what's happening?" Paige slumped over, out cold. 'What was that?" Rogue asked, running over to her sister, running a hand through her hair.

"Charles?" The Professor looked at Hank. "Hank, this would be Paige, a student of mine. She is a teacher here, and has a very terrible girl. She has control over molecules, and because of this, can sense changes in balance. Because her power is so weak, there is only one presence she can sense. If my theory is correct, this 'mutant cure' is the least of our worries" Charles explained.

Almost immediately there was such a huge telepathic backlash that every single mutant felt it. "What was that?" Ororo asked. Charles shook his head. "I was correct. Get to Alkali Lake" Logan went to pick up Paige but Charles stopped him. 'Leave her here. Taking her with you might do more harm than good, I fear"

Logan reluctantly released Paige and left with Storm. Hank hunched over Paige. "She's fine, just sleeping off the shock" he assured the young girl clutching at her sister. He slowly stood. "Sadly, I must leave. Least of our worries or not, this mutant cure fiasco must be kept on top of"

Hank left, and Rogue moved her sister to the couch. "I'll watch over her. Go to class, Rogue. I'll call you when she awakes" Rogue slowly nodded and walked away.


	3. Saved

**A/N - I'm curious on what you think of Paige's codename. It's was extremely hard to come up with, and I'd love some second opinions.**

* * *

I awoke slowly. I found myself lying on the couch in the Professor's office. "Professor?" He was seated next to me. "It's alright Paige. Do you remember the telepathic backlash I told you of after the incident at Alkali Lake?" I nodded. "You suffered from one large enough to effect the entire mutant population. Take it slowly, you're fine now"

"Is it Jean?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded grimly. I gasped, knowing that our Jean, the good one, would not have survived the water. "Oh no"

* * *

"The sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of Jean should have obliterated her completely. The only explanation of Jean's survival is that her powers wrapped her in a cocoon of telekinetic energy" the Professor explained, searching Jean's mind. Logan stayed back, holding my waist, knowing how insecure I was, and how anything Jean-related messed with my head.

"She'll be okay though, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Jean Grey is one of the two only class 5 mutants I've ever encountered" the Professor told Logan, looking at me to tell him who the other class 5 clearly was, "Her potential practically limitless. Her mutation is seated in the unconscious part of her mind and therein lay the danger. When she was a girl I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate her powers from her conscious mind and as a result Jean developed a dual personality"

"What?" Logan asked, not used to complicated, long words. I huffed a small laugh at his confusion, and Logan couldn't help but smile.

"The conscious Jean whose powers were always in her control, and the dormant side. The personality that, in our sessions, came to call itself 'the phoenix'" The Professor explained. "A purely instinctual creature, all desire and joy…and rage"

"Did she know about all of this?" i asked, looking down at the older woman sadly.

"It's unclear how much _she_ knew. Far more critical is whether the woman in front of us is the Jean Grey we know or the Phoenix, furiously struggling to be free." the Professor sighed.

"She looks pretty peaceful to me" Logan said, noting that Jean hadn't moved at all the entire time we had been in that room with her. "Because I am keeping her that way. I'm trying to restore the psychic blocks and cage the beast again" Logan and I shared a troubled glance before leaving the Professor to his work.

* * *

Logan and I were lying on my bed, staring at nothing, just lying together. He was drawing random patterns on my arm and I rested my head on his chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart.

"This isn't going to end well, is it? With Magneto and 'the cure' and Jean…" I trailed off. I felt Logan sigh. "No. It's not going to end well at all" he told me, his arms tightening around me.

"Are we ever going to have any time to ourselves?" I sighed. It felt like as soon as the dust had settled, there was another problem or adventure keeping Logan and I from each other as much as possible.

Logan rolled over onto his side so he was looming over me. "Hey" he whispered, his hand on my cheek. I leaned into the touch. "How about, when this is all over, we take off. Just you and me" I closed my eyes, wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. "Logan, the kids. They need me" Logan nodded. "Okay then" Logan sat up and reached for his jacket, surprising me enough for me to sit up.

"Logan, what is it?"

He apparently found what he was looking for, because he turned back to me and got down on one knee, making me gasp. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Paige, you and I have never had it easy. But you know that I love you more than anything in the world. I don't have a last name, but I can make you happy, and nothing would make me happier than to see my ring on your finger. Paige, will you marry me?"

I could tell me had rehearsed this, and he must have gotten advise from the Professor, because Logan would never have come up with that on his own. But he still did it for me, and that was more than enough push for me to nod my head and cry out "Yes!" before jumping into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

Our joy was short lived, though. When I had settled down we heard a knock on our door. We opened it together to see the Professor and Ororo. "Jean's gone" I felt the backlash again, and stumbled into Ororo. "Paige?"

"She's scared. She's scared and hurt and confused and angry. Professor, I think…I think she killed Scott. You're right, Jean's gone. And the Phoenix is angry"

"Paige, stay here with the children. Logan, Ororo, and I will go and find Jean" I nodded, wanting to go, but I knew it would probably be better if I stayed away from the Phoenix.

I kissed Logan good-bye quickly. "Stay safe. You still have to watch me walk down the aisle" he smiled against my lips as I spoke. "Don't worry Darlin'. I'll be fine"

* * *

"Paige?" I turned to see one of my students, Kyle – aka Blink – standing behind me. "What is it, Kyle?" He was a small kid with long brown hair and huge eyes. I hardly ever saw him away from the TV, especially late at night. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

It was then that I noticed I was shivering. I was shaking and sweating and my head hurt badly. "No Kyle, I don't think I am right now. I need to go into the Professor's office and try to fix something, can you make sure that no one panics while I'm busy?"

The poor boy nodded and blinked, turning on the TV to some harmless show to distract the children while I raced to the Professor's office. I could feel Jean, and I knew what she was doing. She was killing the Professor.

"No!" It was like the safety locking up my powers disappeared. Suddenly, I was there. I wasn't actually there, but I knew what was happening between the Professor and the Phoenix. He was so calm while the Phoenix was about to kill him. And I knew, he could not die.

So, when Jean blew the Professor up – making me cry in pain and grief – I focused on every single molecule that made him up and save it. And when the house collapsed and everyone else was left there, I brought the Professor back to the manor and put him back together.

I collapsed onto the floor as soon as he was whole again. I had just enough strength to make sure he was breathing, his heart was beating, and he could easily wake up before I passed out.

**3****rd**** POV**

Ororo and Logan slowly walked into the manor to find all the teenagers in the rec room playing games, and all the children watching a TV show. One kid suddenly looked over to them and gently stood without disturbing any of the other kids. He made his way over to the grieving teachers.

"Storm? Mr. Logan? Paige is in the Professor's office. Something was wrong with her earlier and she said she had to go in there to sort something out. That was a few hours ago and she hasn't come out" Blink informed them.

Logan straightened himself and nodded. Without a word he and Storm went to the Professor's office.

"Paige!" Logan raced over to her and knelt on the ground to check on his fiancée. She looked so sick and pale. "Professor!" Logan looked over his shoulder and watched as Ororo raced to the couch behind him, only to stand when he saw the man he thought dead to be very much alive on it.

"He's alive?" Logan muttered before looking back down to Paige. Oh, his wonderful, selfless girl! Logan gently picked up Paige and held her in his arms as he turned back to Storm and the Professor.

"I think Paige saved his life" Logan said slowly to Storm. Storm looked up and frown in concern at the state the girl was in. "They both need to be in the med bay."

Logan nodded sadly in agreement and the brought the two into the med bay to rest and be monitored.

But, as Logan was setting Paige down onto a bed, she stirred. "Logan? I don't feel very well" Logan gave an airy laugh and ran his hand through her hair as Ororo came over as well. "I'd bet not. But guess what sweetheart?" Paige looked at him curiously. "You saved the Professor's life"

Paige sat up suddenly. "I remember! It was another backlash. I went in the Professor's office having no idea what to do when suddenly, it was like whatever restriction there was on my powers was gone. I immediately knew what was happening and transported all of the Professor's molecules back here and put them back together"

Logan and Ororo shared a look. What was happening to Paige and Jean?

"Oh" Logan looked back to Paige, whose hand was on her head. "My head hurts. Oh God, Logan, my senses are all heightened! I…I think I have full control of my powers…Logan, what am I gonna do?"

Logan hated the fear in Paige's eyes, all too familiar with it. He hugged her tightly. "You are going to take it one day at a time and remember who you are and who your family is" he assured her gently. Ororo gave her a smiled and hugged her as well.

When the two pulled away Paige looked at the Professor. "I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon. The Phoenix really did a number on him. We can't wait for the Professor. We need to make some serious decisions, because it's entirely possible I didn't save him" aige didn't want to doubt herself, but things had to be done.

* * *

"Rogue" she turned to look at me, and I could feel those damned tears falling down my face again when I saw the bag in her hand. "come here" she ran to me and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Oh honey, I wish you didn't have to go through this" I whispered to her. I pulled away. "But I understand. Here" I handed her a couple hundred dollars, knowing she'd need it. Rogue shook her head, but I insisted.

"Rogue, just remember, you always have a place here. Powers or no. Okay?" She looked me in the eyes and I saw her eyes were damp. "Ah'm gonna miss you, Paige. Ah really am. Ah promise, Ah'll come home" Rogue promised. I smiled. "Especially for your sister's wedding" Rogue's eyes bugged out.

"Logan asked you to marry him?" she cried. It was a good thing there was no one else in the corridor. I nodded. "and you're going to be Maid of Honor, so get your butt home ASAP. I love you, Marie"

"Ah love you too, sis"


	4. Together

We were all collected in the Professor's office. All meaning me, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kitty, and Bobby. "So what now?" Bobby asked. "What do we do?"

"Professor Xavier started this school, perhaps it'd be better it end with him, if he does not recover" Hank suggested. "We'll have to tell the students that they're going home"

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go" Bobby objected. I nodded. "I can't believe this. I can't believe we're not going to fight for this school" I placed my hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Charles is not gone yet" my use of his first name grabbed all of their attention. "And until he is dead and buried in the ground, and maybe not even after that, I will not allow this school to be shut down. I will teach every class and recruit every student myself if I must"

Before anyone could reply, a tall, muscular, blond man walked into the room. "I'm sorry; I know this is a bad time. I was told this was a safe place for mutants"

"It _was_, son" Hank told him sadly.

"And still is" I objected firmly, walking towards the man. "Charles made me his heir before all of this crap, and so until he's up and about, and he will be up and about, I will keep this place running. I'll find you a room" I told the stranger gently, leading him out of the office.

"My name is Paige…well, I guess my last name is Xavier now. The Professor is indisposed right now, but nothing has fallen apart yet" I smiled weakly at the man, who gave a comforting smile in return. "What's your name?"

"I'm Warren Worthington…the third" he hurriedly assured me. "I was supposed to be the first person to receive the cure, it was found because of me after all. But when I was in that room, the needle about to touch my skin, I couldn't do it" he explained. I stopped at one of the empty rooms.

"Ororo has said that there is no cure, because there is nothing to be cured. The X-gene is not a disease, it's evolution, just like how we developed from the Neanderthals. There is nothing wrong with us. Here's your room" I opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm sorry to run and abandon you, but I sense there is something wrong with my fiancé. I need to find him before he runs for it again" I apologized to the confused man before turning away.

"Logan, where are you going" I walked into his room to see him packing a bag. I made sure my voice was cool and neutral. I wasn't blaming him or accusing him of anything, nor begging for him to stay.

"Jean. She was in my head. I need to go find her. I think she's still there" Logan sounded so hopeful it almost made me cry again.

"Oh Logan, it's not her" I sat down on his bed and he sat beside me and grabbed my hands. "I'm not going to stop you, but you need to realize, Jean can't come back. Whether she's still there or not, the Phoenix is not going to release that body. Just be careful. I don't want to be a widow before I can even be a wife"

Logan kissed my head and kissed my lips before grabbing his bag and heading out.

* * *

"Storm" she turned to look at me. "Paige, what is it?"

"A war is brewing. We need to get the children organized, and we need the X-Men to be ready to leave at a moment's notice" I told her. Storm nodded. "Alright" without another word, she did as asked.

* * *

I heard the front doors slam open and shut. "Logan's back"

I ran down the stairs to him. "You found her" I didn't need to ask, the look on his face said everything. "She's with Magneto" Hank walked over as well, and Strom came down after me. "They're on the move, I know where they're going"

"You're saying you saw Magneto?" Hank asked him.

"Yeah, we gotta go now. They're gonna attack Alcatraz" Logan and I started for the jet. "Storm, the children?"

"All safe. We moved them to the lower levels and Blink has the television running, they'll be fine"

"And the others?"

"All are ready as soon as they're called. We even have a couple volunteers, but don't worry. They're adults" I nodded at the information. We'll need all the help we can get, but not at the price of children.

"There are troops stationed on that island" Hank reminded us.

"No enough to stop him" Logan said bluntly.

"Storm, tell everyone it's time to suit up"

"See you at the jet, Goddess"

I had left the boys at their locker room as I slipped into my uniform. It was tight black leather with a purple X. It was just a plain body suit, as I didn't need any special adjustments for my power, though it was a little tight around the chest. I couldn't make the zipper up all the way to my neck, and so it stopped at the top of my cleavage, much to the pleasure or Logan.

"There's only seven of us" Bobby said as Logan and Hank came up to the rest of us. I smiled slightly at Logan's face when he saw me in uniform, but I kept my focus. I looked at Logan; he would answer this better than I could.

"Yeah, we're out-numbered" he replied, looking Bobby straight in the eye, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Then we lost Scott and we almost lost the Professor. If we don't fight now everything they stood for will die with him. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?"

I smiled fondly as Bobby shook his head, holding back tears. "Then we stand together. X-Men. All of us"

Bobby looked back at Kitty and Peter, who both nodded. "We're in"

"Let's go" I said softly as the doors to the blackbird opened. Logan grabbed my hand and kissed the finger with my engagement ring on it. "Don't lose that" he whispered to me. I shook my head. "Never" I promised against his lips, kissing him with everything I had at that moment.

As we took off on that jet, I couldn't help the solitary tear that escaped my eye. But I knew I wasn't the only one.

* * *

"They moved the Golden Gate Bridge" I breathed as I saw the destruction Magneto had caused. "Oh my stars and garters" Hank breathe. I could _feel_ Logan give him a look, but ignored him.

"Going to stealth mode" Strom announced.

We landed the jet and made our attack. I stayed back, letting Storm and Hank do their thing. I didn't want to get completely involved unless I had to. Not yet.

"You men close the doors" Logan ordered. "Everybody get together and hold this line" We all looked at each other and knew we could very well die today. It was silent as the humans watched us defend them and the mutants halted their attack.

"Finish them!" We heard Erik give the command, and they came running at us.

Logan cut down one of the light poles, which caught a few of them, but they kept coming. I tried to just incapacitate them, but there were too many. I did what I had to: I turned them to dust. All of the ones around me, one at a time, turned to dust.

We saw the juggernaut run through the battle and into the building. "He's going for the boy!" Hank screamed.

"Not if I get there first" Kitty cried. "No!" I stopped her. "You stay out here, I'll get him" Kitty nodded and continued fighting while I ran into the facility. I turned a corner and found the juggernaut making his way to the boy. I grabbed him and melted his feet to the floor, an idea one of Kitty's tricks gave me.

"Don't you have any idea who I am?" he asked. I just grinned and gave him a little wave before creating a door in the wall and disappearing, making the door disappear behind me.

I ran, but the juggernaut crashed through the wall behind me. When I was sure I had led him far enough away to have some time, I stopped and took a few steps to the right as the juggernaut continued to crash through walls.

I started sprinting down the hallway trying to find the boy. I ran through another wall to find a room with white walls and floors, but other than that it looked like a boy's room. I found him trying to hide behind one of his dressers.

"Hey" he looked up at me, startled. "Shh, don't worry; I'm one of the good guys. We're trying to save you. Here, I need you to grab my hand, okay?" He nodded slowly and stood, grabbing my hand. "Now, you cancel out powers, right?" he nodded. "Alright, then hold on tight sweetie"

I wrapped my arms around him and crouched, ready to jump out of the way as the juggernaut came crashing in. "Hey tinhead!" I cried. The juggernaut cried and ran for us, headfirst. At the last second I pulled the boy and I out of the way, and the juggernaut knocked himself out.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" I pulled him along, trying to get him to the jet as fast as possible.

I looked up as I heard screaming and crashes. There was fire everyone. "Okay, I need you to get in here" I pushed him into the jet, "And stay here, okay? You'll be safe. I need to get back out there, they need me" the boy nodded, but as I turned away he grabbed my hand. I turned back to him.

"Thank you" he said softly.

When I was back on the battle field, the Phoenix was the only one left. And she was destroying everything. Everyone was running. "Phoenix" I cried, joining her in the air. She hit me with shrapnel, but I scattered the molecules. "You will not destroy. You were given this power to give life, but you have misused it." Another hit, more scattered molecules. "You had love, but you _killed it_!"

Everyone was running, no one else saw the tears that ran down Jean's face. "Save me" she begged, her voice echoing in my head, even as she threw more at me.

I nodded and outstretched my hand. The shrapnel disappeared. The wind dies, and Jean fell to Earth. And, ever so slowly, she became dust. I fell to the ground, too weak to move. "Paige!" I felt Logan wrap his arms around me. My body shook with the force of my sobs. "I killed her! Me! I did this!" I screamed into the silence. The people still living stood away and watched as Logan rocked me on the dirty, broken ground.

"You saved us, and her" I looked up and saw Kitty walking the boy over to us. He knelt beside Logan and I and wrapped his small arms around me. "You're my hero" he whispered into my ear. I could help but throw my arms around the boy and clutch him too me.

"I don't even know your name!" I sobbed.

"Jimmy. My name is Jimmy" he told me with a smile.

"Paige"


	5. Over

**3****rd**** POV**

"Wake up" Charles opened his eyes at the sound of the soft whisper, to find himself very much alive in the med bay of his school and home. He blinked a few times before looked at his side and spotting a smiling Paige.

"My dear, you saved my life" he greeted, his voice weak.

"Dad" it was the first time she had used his new title, and his heart sang with joy at the sound. "Oh, you've missed so much. But it's alright now, everything's okay. I would like you to meet someone" Paige held out her hand and a young boy, no older than eleven, joined her.

"Dad, this is Jimmy. He is the source of that 'cure'. Logan and I have adopted him. Congratulations, you're a grandfather!" Charles chuckled at the news and opened his arms for a hug.

"I do believe there is a lot I need to be filled in about, but for now, your sister has returned and I sense Ororo needs to speak with me" Paige smiled and led Jimmy out of the room.

**Paige POV**

"Marie!" I barged into her room to find her and Bobby embracing. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" I smiled knowingly.

"Paige!" Marie left bobby's arms and ran to me. "Oh, Marie, this is Jimmy. Logan and I adopted him. Jimmy, this is your aunt Marie" I introduced. Marie and Jimmy both smiled and hugged, chatting about nothing and getting to know each other.

I left him with Marie and Bobby and went to find that fiancé of mine. I found Logan watching the news. "_So it is, with the thanks of a grateful nation, that I introduce our new ambassador to the United Nations, and the representative to the world for all United State citizens, human and mutant alike, Dr. Hank McCoy_" the president gave his speech.

"Good for him" I said, interlocking my fingers wit Logan's. He smiled and kissed my head as Jimmy came racing out of Marie's room and into us. Logan laughed and releases my hand to lift our son up. Dad came rolling in with Ororo beside him, and Marie and Bobby followed Jimmy in. We all stood together, one giant family.

I am so happy, years later, that one of the older students had found us and took a picture of us all standing together that day. It was enlarged and hung in the giant entry hall of the manor as a reminded that mutant or human, we are all a family.


	6. The End

**A/N – Wow. It's all over. It's hard to believe, but we're finally done. I hope you guys like the ending. I can't believe this is all over. I love each and every one of you guys that stuck with me, even as I took - was it really a whole year or more? - a long time to finish. Thank you so much for giving me the encouragement to finish, and finally end Paige's journey.**

* * *

"I seemed to have missed a lot while I was resting" Dad chuckled in his office while we all – me, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Warren, Marie, and Bobby – spread out in the room.

"They're rebuilding the Golden Gate Bridge straight away, and even a few mutants stepped forward to help speed up the process" Warren told us. "That is good news indeed" Dad smiled.

"Kurt called" I remembered. "He found his family. He's decided to stay at the circus for now, but he thinks that in a few years he might decide to settle down and join us here" Dad smiled. "He's always welcome. And I noticed that we would need to be planning a wedding – at the manor, I hope" everyone looked at Logan and I, and Ororo finally noticed the solitary-diamond ring on my ring finger.

"Oh! When did this happen?" she asked, racing over to get a closer look at the diamond.

"Just after we found Jean, but before she escaped. After I became an Xavier, and by extension, Marie" I smiled at my sister and Dad.

"We were plannin' on having it out on the grounds next summer, if you don't mind, Chuck" Logan said. Dad grinned. "Of course. After all, you're marrying one of my daughters" everyone laughed and Marie blushed a bit.

"Hey, she was my girl before she was your daughter" Logan argued playfully.

"Daughter trumps girlfriend" Marie laughed at Logan. I smiled at my family. We had everything. Well…I placed a hand on my stomach. Soon enough, we'd have it all.

* * *

The day was sunny and bright, the garden was lined with tabled covered in food, Hank stood underneath an arch way, ready to marry the couple. Logan and Bobby were getting ready in Logan's room while Marie and I were dressing in Ororo's room.

"It's so beautiful" I sighed, looking outside. I saw Dad waiting outside by the door, waiting to walk his daughter down the aisle.

"We need to remember to thank Storm for making sure it was fair weather today" Marie said, slipping on her shoes. I smiled and linked arms with her. "Logan and Bobby are already out there, everyone's just waiting on us" I told her, and we walked outside arm in arm.

"Paige" Dad greeted as I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "And Marie" she leaned down and kissed his other cheek.

"You both look beautiful" he smiled fondly at us.

"I look huge" I correctly, placing a hand on my very pregnant stomach. "It's a baby, sis, not an abundance of food" Marie laughed. I sighed and stepped forward with my small bouquet as Marie grabbed Dad's arm. She truly was a vision in white. I smiled as I passed Kurt, who looked extremely happy to be back and working at the school. I winked at Jimmy as I passed. He had been a great help through my pregnancy.

The wedding itself was beautiful and the perfect ending to our chapter. I can't say it's the end, because it never really does end, does it? Not even with death does the story ever truly end.

And so we all lived. There was never another Professor Xavier after Dad, but our family stayed in charge, and there were forever X-men to help keep everything in order. And we lived, on and on, till the end of time. Happy.


End file.
